The Last stand of The Etruscans
by tomkiel
Summary: The Etruscan army is all arone in Italia, with no help, they need to make their final stand.


**Hey guys! This is a new thing that i'm starting, it's going to be one chapter fanfics from different video games, this one is from my Grand Campaign as Rome in Total War: Rome 2.**

Arrius Burrs, Etruscan General of the Voltumna's Faithful was currently with his small army in the mountains, inbetween Velathri and Arminium, he was there for his army to get some more training before the Romans attack one of the cities they were close to. The Romans have recently won a decisive victory against the main Etruscan army on the road to Rome, and now the Etruscans are forced to take up a defensive stance. Arrius was sitting in his tent by a map, making strategies of how to approach one of the cities if they get attacked. Then a soldier bursts in and nervously says:

"Sir! Messangers from Velathri!"

"Velathri? They just were here two days ago."

"I know sir, but this is very urgent." Arrius left the tent and saw three men on horseback, one of them, the oldest said with sorrow in his voice:

"Velathri fell."

"What? How is this possible? Last thing we've heard about them was that they were resting by Rome two days ago!"

"I have no idea sir, there was no warning, we had barely any time to prepare. It was night, we were in our slumber, even though it was hard to sleep amongst the screams of the survivors of the battle from a couple days ago. Then we've heard war chants and swords hitting shields. It was coming closer and closer. By the sound alone it seemed like there were thousands of them. Me and my friends over here mounted our horses and as we rode into the city gates, we saw men, many Etruscan men being slaughtered while trying to put up a fruitless defense. We knew there was no use fighting so we rode to the left from the gate and made it here, as we were riding away, we saw smoke collumns going up into the skies from the city."

"So you ran away."

"What else were we supposed to do? Die there? If we did, you'd never recieve this message."

"Well, what happened can't be undone, and now we do need every man. Now, you bring all the commanders to my tent." Said Arrius as he pointed towards the soldier who brought him to the messangers.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 **Later inside Arrius's tent**

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Arrius was leaning on the table with a map of the land with his commanders surrounding him.

"Men, we're in a tough spot. How I see it, we have two options, this is the only way to Arminium unless they want to go back to Rome or go up north, so we set a defence here or we go to Arminium and support the garrison there." Said Arrius.

"Well, we know the Romans are bold, what if they do actually go to the north or back to Rome? Or they might have a smaller force back in Rome which could go all the way to Arminium, and then we'd be stuck with one army on one side and one on another!" A commander threw in.

"I agree, but let's put it to a vote, who thinks we need to go to Arminium?" A considerable amount of commanders raised their hands.

"Then it is decided, we move out tomorrow morning." On the next morning they started walking to Arminium, it was very uneventful. But as they were very close to Arminium, they saw a few soldiers, going into formation. . . Romans! "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Huh, strange indeed, but there's only one group of principes, spearmen some velites and leves and some armed citizens, they're nothing compared to us." Said one commander accompanying Arrius.

"We'll attack from the west, the only obstacle will be the principes, but only for a short moment."

"Aye, I agree, now, let's move." They were slowly walking towards the western part of the city. Meanwhile, the band of Romans waiting for them was scared. First, the spearmen rushed into the Romans, the armed citizens fled almost instantly while the principes, spearmen, velites and leves continued to fight. The spearmen were the next to run. The velites and leves ran out of javelins to throw so they charged the enemy. After many loses, the principes fought until the end. Arrius was siting ontop of a hill as a horseman came up to him and said:

"86 sir."

"And the enemy? How many did they lose?"

"Hard to tell, but over one hundred and fifty."

"Good, tell the men they can rest for a while."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 **A week later**

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As Arrius was sitting in his room, a messanger came up to him and said:

"Sir, Legio I Italia is getting closer and closer, the scouts report."

"Gather half of the force, the rest stays here with the garrison." After Arrius had half of his army following him, he moved south, following the road to Neapolis. The commander who always accompanied him in the travels, said:

"What is this? Where are we going?"

"On a scouting mission."

"With this many people? Arrius, don't lie to me."

"Alright, I don't know where we're going Titus, satisfied?"

"You're leaving those men to die there, Arrius."

"They'll hold off the Romans so we have time to escape, some need to be sacrificed for the sake of others, you need to understand this, Titus."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 **A week later**

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Arrius's army was at a crossroad.

"So, where are we going to?" Asked Titus.

"Neapolis." shortly anwsered Arrius.

"What?! Are you crazy? The Romans are on ours heels and you're going to Neapolis."

"Don't question my orders!" And so, they went to Neapolis, the fighting was tough with the Etruscans losing 164 men out of 684 that they had left. After the battle all of the commanders gathered together, without the general. Titus was the first one to say:

"Men, I believe our "beloved" General is no longer fit to lead, he will only bring doom to us all, I think we all agree on this." All of the commanders nodded in agreement. Then, a soldier barged into the room and said:

"The general is calling all of you, the Romans are here."

"Alright, I guess this is the end men, our final stand, let's go we need to prepare." Said Titus.

"No sir, the Romans are HERE." The commanders walked out of the buildings and followed the soldier to the edge of town, where they saw a giant Roman army. A man on a horse rode out of the ranks of the army and said:

"Etruscans! We will spare you, and your families back home, if you only surrender, this is your last warning!" Arrius nervously said to the commanders:

"Well, we have no other choice. . ." Titus looked at him and stabbed him with his gladius. After he did so, he looked at the Roman and said:

"We'll fight you till the end." The Roman looked at him for a few second and rode back to the army. The battle has begun, with the Romas slowly marching on the city. One after the other, the Etruscans fell, bringing down many Romans along with them. Not counting the slaves, there was only one survivor from the battle, me – Titus, The Romans let me free for my bravery, So now I am able to tell you this story.


End file.
